


Hvitsvar Drabbles

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx





	Hvitsvar Drabbles

The first time it happened, it was almost expected. 

Hvitserk and Ubbe were always together. They sought out women together, shared together and ate together. So of course when he found them wrestling in the dewy grass, he was not surprised when Ubbe threw Hvitserk off to the side. He climbed over him, pinning Hvitserk’s hands against the cold unfeeling ground. Hvitserk feigned a fight and sought out his solace in Ubbe’s lips. This was how they often acted— they made love in the clearing as Ivar watched with only his hand to relieve himself of his ache.

It wasn’t Ubbe’s fault for taking opportunity. He was making his conquest, sullying Hvitserk with sticky seed that filled his walls and spilled over the earth. It was Hvitserk’s fault. For loving him, for craving him so much that he would lay underneath their brother.

He made light of the situation until now— where he was on his knees between Margrethe’s legs. The nasty woman who was shared between his older brothers. Ivar clenches his hand in the blades of grass where he was, chest raising with great force.

She was enjoying him. Like they all did… enjoying his tongue drinking her up like that last sips of water while he sat here— without his brother’s love. Just as he thought it couldn’t get worse, she dared kiss him and he couldn’t look away.

He spent a great deal of time thinking about what he had seen. One day at the beach, he lay beside his brothers. They spoke of simple things.

“What’s her name?” He uses her as a simple excuse.

“Who?”

“The whore you eat out like you don’t know I’m watching.” Ivar turns his head to Hvitserk as his tongue grazes his lower lip. Then he muses a small laugh as if he knew what Ivar meant.

“I don’t know.” Hvitserk looks to Ubbe and it finally breaks his limited patience.

“You slept with someone without knowing their name?” He rolls over to grasp Hvitserk’s braids, tugging them so harshly that Hvitserk gasps. His hand slams on his chest, cringing while Ubbe hisses at him. 

“Ivar.”

“Shut up. Don’t lie and tell me you don’t take him in the ass and fill him like a maid.” Ivar hisses, making Hvitserk look into his eyes. Ubbe’s words are dry; a secret has made it out into the open. If anyone knew, they would treat Hvitserk differently.

“What? Are you jealous?” Hvitserk says with a loose laugh, never expecting the answer would come the way it did. Ivar releases his braids and looks into the sky.

“I want you too.” He says.

Hvitserk’s mouth falls dry as wool, scratchy with the suggestion of being just like Margrethe. Shared.


End file.
